


in a crowd of thousands

by writing_addict



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Al is a sweetheart and Mei is smitten, Alternate Universe - Anastasia (1997 & Broadway) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Amnesia, Bonding, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forbidden Love, Identity Reveal, Inspired by Music, Late Night Conversations, One Shot, Recovered Memories, Romance, Song Lyrics, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, al is anastasia, and vice versa, but that doesn't come into play much, ed is the only surviving member of the elric line (with any memories), inspired by a song, mei is dmitri, of a sort, thats right im trying my hand at some almei, this idea has been in my head since i saw the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 18:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_addict/pseuds/writing_addict
Summary: Al Polaris, an amnesiac orphan looking for any trace of his family, agrees to help Mei Chang, a former kitchen girl before the infamous Disaster that destroyed the Xerxean royal family, find the real Alphonse Elric...by passing himself off as the Lost Prince of Xerxes. Acting the part comes all-too naturally--until during one late night conversation, he realizes he isn't acting at all.
Relationships: Mei Chan | May Chang & Ling Yao, Mei Chan | May Chang/Alphonse Elric
Comments: 40
Kudos: 97





	in a crowd of thousands

**Author's Note:**

> so uhhhh yeah this is an au I wrote in like 2 hours that's just a one-shot of a scene from the Anastasia musical! Al is Anastasia, Mei is Dmitri, and at this point they're in Central the night before Al is supposed to be presented to Edward Elric, the sole survivor of the Disaster that destroyed his family looking desperately for his brother. They bond, they flirt--it's cute. Enjoy!
> 
> [In A Crowd Of Thousands](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e50BQ-sUExI) cover by annapantsu and ricky. it's 100% the song that gave me this idea.

The Amestrian inn they were staying at was a bit small despite being in the middle of Central, the city around it towering with glass spires and silvery steel while the little bed-and-breakfast sat nestled in the middle of it. It was also fairly inexpensive—hence why they’d resorted to it rather than splurging for one of the magnificent hotels near the manor they were targeting. Though the room situation was a little…cosier than Mei would prefer. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled to the tall, willowy boy beside her, refusing to look him in the eyes. “I’ll talk to the manager tomorrow about getting another room.”

There was a soft laugh, and now she did look up as he moved to sit on the bed, perching on the end of it. Bronze eyes glowed warmly as Al tilted his head at her. “Don’t worry about it. I’ve slept in worse places.”

_ That’s not exactly the issue. _But, well, Al had grown up in a Drachman orphanage, where cold could only be fought by closeness and manners came second to survival. Just teaching him to dance like a courtier might had been—

_ “That jacket suits you, you know. You should—uh, you should wear it more often. It looks lovely.” _

_ A sweet, rakish grin, soft bronze eyes that crinkled at the corners, the world passing by through the windows of the train as she carefully guided him through the waltz. “Why, Miss Chang, that was almost a compliment.” _

_ Heat rushed to her cheeks, but she smiled right back, just a bit cheeky to match the mischief flickering in his gaze. “Keep it up and you might just get a real one, Mr. Polaris.” _

_ “Ooh, ouch!” She twirled under his arm, watching as his face lit up with amusement. So sweet, the boy they’d found to trick the Crown Prince. So full of light, with his heart on his sleeve. It almost reminded her of the real Alphonse Elric—the one she’d tried to save when they were both children. “I’ll endeavor to impress you, then.” _

—an experience, to say the least. Propriety was something he'd learned, not something he'd been born into. Her cheeks grew warm just thinking about it, some strange, soft feeling fluttering in her chest as she gazed at him now. He blinked at her, seeming puzzled, before he squeaked and jumped off the bed. “Of course—I can take the couch! I’m so sorry, Mei.”

_ Mei. _Her name sounded strange and lyrical on his lips, caressed by a soft accent that almost seemed Xerxean. Absently, she wondered—would the real Alphonse have looked like this if he’d gotten the chance to grow up? Narrow-framed but broad-shouldered, with eyes that shone like sunsets and golden hair that had to be carefully brushed down to look presentable.

This boy wasn’t the one she’d had a crush on, was wild and lovely and daring in a way that Alphonse Elric, prince of Xerxes, had never been. Al Polaris was an enigma, a beautiful stranger with no memories before waking up in Drachma and those haunting almost-Xerxean eyes, but he was gentle and sweet like the boy she remembered. The prince she remembered.

This one, she’d told Ling, could fool even the old king, gods rest his soul. This one, if they played their cards right, could trick the sole survivor of the Elric line, the Crown Prince without a throne. This one could make them rich. They could swindle a fortune from the royal family they’d been sold into service of—how was _ that _for poetic justice?

Except—

Except if she let him in any more, their key to fame and fortune might steal her heart entirely. Might jeopardize everything.

_ Don’t. Don’t let him. _

But she still couldn’t stop herself from drifting over and sitting on the overstuffed mattress, tugging him down beside her. “Hey, I thought you just said not to worry about it?” Gods, her cheeks were probably as red as apples now. She prayed he thought it was because of cold and not because of—_ goddamnit— _feelings.

When she glanced up, his cheeks were pink, gaze on his hands. “Yeah, but—I don’t know. I’m still not that good with…all of this. Acting the prince. I mean, you’ve told me what to do, and taught me so much, but…” He glanced sideways at her. “You said you knew him before the Disaster,” he mumbled. “What—what was he like?”

“Alphonse Elric?”

He rolled his eyes. “Well, I’m clearly not talking about the older one, since he’s still alive.”

She laughed, glad to feel the heat in her cheeks receding. “No, but I remember him being a real piece of work. Drove Scar crazy, but it was so easy to get under his skin. It was _ hilarious.” _

“Your brother told me as much. He seemed especially proud of it.”

Her grin only widened. “Yeah, Ling had a talent for it.” They weren’t supposed to interact, the servants and the nobles, but Trisha Elric and Van Hohenheim had always been a different kind of king and queen. Friendships with the people they ruled hadn’t just been allowed, but encouraged. It was the memory of them, their kindness, their love for their country that made her feel guiltiest at what she was doing now—creating a fake version of the son they loved, the one that had most likely died with them. 

_ But I think you would have loved Al, too, if you met him. _

_ I think you’d be hard-pressed not to, really. _

“Alphonse, though…he was sweet. Honest to a fault.” She tilted her head back, feeling his unwavering gaze on her. “Unfailingly kind, but strong. He would’ve done so much good, I know it.”

“You miss him.” It wasn’t a question.

She met his gaze unwaveringly. “I do. But I know when to draw the line.” Poor, broken, desperate Edward Elric didn’t. Which made him the perfect target.

Al hummed quietly—the edge of that song she’d caught him singing when they first met, him gliding through the empty manor like a golden ghost as his voice swept through the halls like a magic all its own. It sounded familiar in a way she couldn’t quite place, but she brushed it off. It was probably just a children’s song in his subconscious or something, nothing to concern herself with. “He sounds lovely.”

“He was.” She hesitated, before scooting a little closer. “Did I ever tell you how I met him?”

Al furrowed his brow slightly, the silvery glow of moonlight through the window panes casting his golden features in strange shades of ivory and shadow. Her breath caught in her lungs as he was gilded in starlight. _ Beautiful. He’s too stupidly beautiful, and kind, and I don’t know what to do. _“I assumed it was when you started working for his family.”

She blinked, before giving herself of a shake, forcing herself out of her own head. “Well, that was the first time we _ technically _met, but…I saw him before that. At a parade.” Really, that was where her crush had started—a hot June day, and a regal boy with a smile like the sun itself had come through the clouds. A smile that had been just for her. 

“A parade?” he echoed.

Mei dipped her head in a nod, closing her eyes as she waded through memory after memory. “I was…eight, at the time, and he was ten. There was always a Summer Solstice parade in June, a big affair in nearly every town, festivals in every village…and in the capitol city, there was a parade. The biggest event of the year! I staked out my spot _ weeks _ ahead, would’ve _ slept _ there if Ling let me.” She actually had one night, but he’d thrown her over his shoulder and refused to put her down the next day, so she resorted to marking it with chalk and layering it with old newspapers until the day arrived. “Thousands of people lined up by the main square. The whole _ city _was out, I swear.”

“Sounds exciting,” Al said wistfully. “We got to hear about celebrations like that over the radio, but we never went to one. The orphanage tried to put up a tree for Winter Solstice every year, though.” 

She nudged him gently. “I bet you’ll get to be in quite a few after this, huh?” Or he'll at least _see_ them, even if the plan doesn’t work out. And if it does, well, maybe there’ll be one in honor of the “Lost Prince of Xerxes” or whatever they’re calling him now.

He chuckled. “I’ll make sure to save you a spot on the floats if they do.” He paused, before adding sheepishly, “So…then what happened?”

Mei blinked, before feeling a smile stretch across her face. It had been _ages_ since she’d spoken about that day—since she’d let herself think about Alphonse Elric this much. But talking about him, here, with Al—it didn’t hurt as much as she thought it might. “Well, the float the royal family was on passed, and the crowd’s cheering was like nothing you’ve ever heard.” It had been gold and silver and scarlet, shining like a strange new star as the city roared in support of its rulers. “And the princes—everyone adored them, so of course people were chanting their names.” She snorted. “Edward looked horrified. Alphonse…Alphonse was only ten, but he carried himself like a king.”

He huffed, sounding amused. “Still working on that on my end.”

Privately, she thought there was already a certain kind of elegance to him that seemed royal in a way she couldn’t quite name, but she just shrugged. “Hey, better that than dancing.”

“But I _ like _dancing with you.”

Her face flushed, and she bit back a squeak as she poked his arm. “Let me tell the story, silly!” 

He laughed, throwing his head back, but gestured for her to continue. She elbowed him and huffed, before shaking her head. “I was a ‘fearless little idiot’, as Ling would say,” she admitted ruefully. “I could’ve gotten trampled by horses or beaten by guards, but I ran out after them anyway, and called his name. And he looked back at me, and…he smiled.” 

A sweet smile, not a press smile. The kind of smile one gave when they were just about to laugh and were trying to stop themselves, bright and brilliant and a little lopsided. Back then, her face turned pink whenever she remembered it, but now it just filled her heart with a strange, warm nostalgia.

“Then what?”

She shrugged. “Then the parade went on, and…just like that, he disappeared. I saw him again when I started working at the palace, but I never told him.” She paused, before smiling faintly. “I think he recognized me, though.” 

A broad hand found hers, and she glanced down as Al hesitantly twined their fingers together, giving her an awkward, crooked smile. “The way you tell it—it makes me feel like I was there, too.”

She chuckled and scooted closer before she could stop herself, until she was nearly leaning against him. “Maybe you were. Try making it a part of your story.”

“As Al, or, you know—” he gestured awkwardly. “As _ Alphonse?” _

“As whoever you want.” 

He blinked, before something in him seemed to relax, and his smile went from hesitant to full and _ real. _“A parade, huh?” Gently, his other hand traced patterns on his leg. “It’s June, so it’s hot, the sky as blue as a sapphire. I liked pretending it was one, sometimes,” he added wryly, “when I was a kid—a big sapphire dome, like a crystal ball, with the people outside building a world of magic for us when it breaks.” 

“That actually sounds insane.”

He huffed. “Hey, it could happen! But the sky is sapphire blue, and the streets and buildings, they’re all ivory and pale stone, the kind that reflects the sun and absorbs the least heat—” _ of course he’d bring science into it, _she thought fondly “—and the whole city is out, cheering and yelling, a crowd of thousands waiting to greet us.”

_ Ah, so he’s telling it as Alphonse. _ “A crowd of thousands,” she echoed softly. He glanced at her, his smile dimming to something soft and nostalgic and a little… _ puzzled, _almost, before continuing:

“My brother hates it—the noise, the heat, the clothes. He’d rather be at home reading. And I—well, it’s hot out, but it’s _ exciting. _Solstice celebrations are always huge in Xerxes.” He blinked slowly, brow furrowing a little bit more. “And then someone calls out my name, and there’s a girl, maybe eight, dodging between the guards.” 

“Wonder who that is,” she murmured. He elbowed her, and she laughed. “Sorry, sorry. Go on. I’m liking this story so far.”

“I’m just retelling _ yours,” _he muttered, but complied, closing his eyes. “She’s thin—not too clean—”

“Hey!”

He grinned at her. “But she cuts right through the crowd, somehow. Makes herself the center of an entire galaxy, impossible to ignore, and runs right out into the street. And she shouts my name again, and waves, and I try not to smile, but I _ do, _and—and—”

“And?” she prompted, furrowing her brow in confusion as color drained from his face. _ What’s going on? What’s wrong—what _happened?”

Al looked at her, and Mei’s blood froze as she saw _ tears _glimmering in those shining bronze eyes. “And she bowed.”

_ She bowed. _

She _ had _bowed, and he’d laughed, even as the parade went on and she lost sight of him. Her mind whirled, the floor seeming to drop out from under her as she stared at him—at Al Polaris. Because that was who he was, wasn’t he? A fortunate lookalike, nothing more. Not the real thing.

He _ couldn’t _be. Could he?

“I—I didn’t tell you that,” she said numbly, gazing up at him as tears fell in silvery streaks down his face. _ Xerxean eyes—hair—he’s the spitting image of King Van, how could you not have _ seen _ it— _

“You didn’t have to,” he choked out, eyes wide with terror and hope and a thousand overwhelming sensations as memories flickered through his eyes like minnows swimming through a river. “I—I _ remember.” _

_ Alphonse Elric. _

_ The crown prince. _

She’d really found him again—in another crowd, another city, another country. But in her quest for a fake, she’d found the real thing. She’d found _ him. _

And just as joy rose in her heart, it crashed—because now she knew her feelings could never be.

After all, princes didn’t marry kitchen girls.

Instead, Mei rose to her feet, staring at his bewildered, tearstained face, and kneeled before him, bowed her head. 

“Your Highness,” she whispered, and let her heart shatter between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I snuck some angst in there. Who do you take me for, some fluff writer? 
> 
> If you enjoyed it or want to see more, leave a comment or a kudos below, and don't be afraid to share it (as long as you leave a link, of course). I read and reply to all comments, and treasure every single one! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
